Just Enough To Let The Sunshine In
by jessyang
Summary: On a whim, Dean drags Sam to London. They are quickly sought out by UNIT and forced to join Torchwood Three in Cardiff, Wales. Naturally, chaos ensues. Part 1 of the GNW!Verse. All parts can be standalone. Jack/Ianto, Dean/Sam, friendship!Sam/Ianto.


**Put A Fold In The Edge Of Darkness; Just Enough To Let Sunshine, Sunshine In;;**  
**Pairing/s:** Jack/Ianto, Dean/Sam, pre-slash for now  
**Genre/s:** Romance, Humour, Torchwood/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating:** FRT (PG-13)  
**Verse:** Good News Week: Part I. All parts are standalone. To balance the two fandoms out, this will revolve around Sam's and Ianto's (platonic) friendship and the speculations of both of their relationships.  
**Summary:** On a whim, Dean drags Sam over to London. They are quickly sought out by UNIT and forced to join Torchwood Three in Cardiff, Wales. Naturally, chaos ensues.  
**A/N:** Title from Darkness by Paul McDermott but _not a song-fic_. Set in the first half of season two of Torchwood. This fic is sort of a cocktail of fandoms with a few cameos from other television shows. I own nothing but the storyline.

0

"You really expect me to believe that these people catch aliens?"  
Dean cringes at the stern look Lieutenant-General Sanchez shoots his little brother and he steps on his foot underneath the table to get him to shut up.  
"With all due respect, Mr. Winchester," Sanchez says in a tone that is obviously disrespectful, "Telling someone that you catch demons is equally as unbelievable,"  
Sam resists the childish urge to blow a raspberry at him.  
"Lieutenant-General," Dean tries, "Why do you want to recruit us?"  
"Mr. Winchester, why did you come to London?"  
Dean pauses, "I guess the States were getting a little boring,"  
Sam's expression is incredulous, "Dean! What the hell?"  
"Oh, come on Sammy, catching aliens will be fun!"  
"No, it won't!" Sam splutters, "I am _so_ not agreeing to this!"  
"Just for a little while, at least? To try it out," negotiates Dean.  
"Oh, you are absolutely insane," Sam groans.  
"Don't be such a baby," Dean flashes his usual shit-eating grin, "Now sign your paper,"  
"Please be advised, Mr Winchester," Sanchez looks over the two forms, "You cannot sue Torchwood. If you get injured, you cannot sue Torchwood. If you get shot, you cannot sue Torchwood. If you get killed-,"  
"My haunted soul cannot sue Torchwood?" quips Sam, scowling.  
"...Your heirs, sir"

0

Sam and Dean walk across the Bay, looking down at a map that Sanchez had given them before their flight to Cardiff. It is an uncharacteristically cloudy - for the brothers - but overall, fine winter day by the sea. They reach the tourist office after a few minutes of wandering aimlessly and Sam scrunches his nose at the cramped space.  
"Not very high-tech for alien catchers," Dean's eyes scan over the recently-updated holiday brochures.  
"A simple cover-up is always better,"  
Sam and Dean look up at a man who has appeared from the doorway separated with a beaded curtain. Mystery-Man is in an impeccable suit and he speaks with a thick Welsh accent.  
"You two must be the famous brothers. The others are out catching a Weevil but I'll show you around the Hub," he presses a large red button behind the desk and a section in the wall swings open.  
Sam makes a face, the long hallway looks like a sewer and despite the lack of any smell, the appearance is disconcerting. The cog door rolls open with a loud noise that sounds suspiciously like a fire alarm.  
"Is it like this every time someone comes in?"  
"Yes, actually,"  
"Way to be subtle," Sam feigns nonchalance as he surveys the vast area of the Hub. The design is bland, at the very most; almost everything consists of the same metal but the components are complicated in an almost messy way. The masses of useless junk and piles of paper are arranged to a high level of neatness and Sam is impressed.  
"Jack calls it 'constructive chaos'," Man-In-Suit smiles and straightens a box on one of the tables.  
"Anyways," Neat-Freak turns around to face him, "I'm Ianto Jones, and you two are Sam and Dean Winchester, right?"  
"Yeah, this crazy army guy stopped us when we touched down in London," Dean frowns, "Apparently catching aliens isn't much harder than catching demons,"  
"Oh, you'd be surprised," a voice says from the level below, "We do more than just speak dead languages and throw bottles at things,"  
From what Sam can see, it seems to be some sort of autopsy area.  
"That's Owen Harper,"  
"_Doctor_ Owen Harper," he scowls and removes his white gloves. It's only now that Sam takes notice of the human body on the autopsy table.  
"I thought you guys caught aliens?"  
"Yeah, we usually don't kill them," Owen snaps, shrugging off his doctor's coat.  
"He's in a bad mood," Ianto mouths and gestures for them to follow him to the break room.  
Ianto makes himself busy with the coffee machine. The door alarm goes off and Sam stiffens.  
"That must be the others," Ianto hands Sam and Dean cups, "I don't know how you take coffee so I just made you both black,"  
Sam nods politely and takes a tentative sip. He closes his eyes and moans, "This is possibly the best thing I've tasted. Ever,"  
Ianto's eyes crinkle with amusement, "That's the usual reaction. Jack! The brothers are up here!"  
Leading the two to the conference room, Ianto brings another five cups to the table. Sam and Dean sit awkwardly as Owen and another four people file in.  
"Ah, the newvbies," a tall man in a blue-grey RAF coat drawls in an obvious American accent, grinning brilliantly, "I'm Captain Jack Harkness. Also known as, your boss,"  
"Gwen Cooper," the black-haired woman with a gap-toothed grin smiles warmly, "Police liaison,"  
"Where's Tosh?" Ianto sets the tray of cups on the large table.  
"She's dealing with the Weevil," Jack hums and snatches a cup, "Actually, this is a perfect opportunity for you two," Jack waves at Dean and Sam, "Go with Ianto and help Tosh get the Weevil down to the vaults,"  
"A Weevil?" Dean parrots, "Like, the insect?"  
"_Oh_," Owen keens, "You two are in for a _hell_ of a surprise, mate,"  
Ianto drags the two away from the conference room before Owen can extend on the subject. Sam looks mournfully at the cup of coffee he has to leave on the table. Dean hears loud grunting in the distance that get progressively louder as they make their way to the 'vaults'.  
"So your boss is American?"  
"Our boss," Ianto corrects politely, "And we don't really know much about him. Jack Harkness isn't even his real name,"  
"And you trust a guy you don't know?"  
Ianto shrugs and looks away, "I don't know, I guess we just have to,"  
Dean drops the subject and walks into a fairly dark hallway with three cells, separated with what seems to be only a few inches of glass. An Asian woman is standing in front of the last of the three cells, locking it.  
"Ianto!" she smiles and turns her head to survey the two brothers, "Ah, the famous Dean and Sam, right? I'm Toshiko Sato,"  
"Computer genius," Ianto fills in and walks forward, "Meet Janet,"  
Sam's mouth drops open. The bar on unbelievable is set pretty high, considering his life, but the thing in front of him... is disgusting. It looks somewhat human in shape and it is dressed in a boiler suit. The face is wrinkled and oblong in shape, fangs and saliva dripping out of an open mouth. Sam steps back in disgust as the Weevil presses itself up against the glass, not familiar with the two visitors.  
"Hey, I have to feed that thing," Ianto says, obviously amused with his reaction.  
"You gave it a name?" Dean mumbles.  
"Barbara didn't seem right," Tosh grins and sends Ianto a knowing look before walking past the three, "I'll see you guys up there,"  
"See you, Tosh," Ianto waves and walks further into the hallways. The brothers follow cautiously, "Most of the things that fall through the Rift will be these things. But we already have Weevil spray and they aren't too tricky to catch,"  
"Rift?"  
Ianto winces visibly, "Did the guys at UNIT tell you _anything_?"  
"Other than the catching of aliens? No, not really,"  
"Well, uh," Ianto tries, "How do I summarise this? There's a sort of crack in time and space running through Cardiff, called the Rift. Lots of things fall through it and we go to make sure that the world doesn't end,"  
Dean shrugs, "Simple enough,"  
"Well," Ianto begins walking back out, "We'll have to get you two security clearance and your equipment. Jack will teach you how to use the invisible lift,"  
"Invisible lift?" Sam's face lights up with curiousity and Dean is vividly reminded of a puppy.  
"Yeah, if you don't want to go through the office," Ianto waits for the two to catch up before locking the doorway, "There's a paving stone that's sort of just... I don't know, out of perception? We stand on it and it brings us down,"  
"But won't there be a giant hole in the floor?" Dean scoffs.  
"Oh, Jack will have a bone to pick with you," mumbles Ianto.  
Ianto stops suddenly and Sam squawks, almost tripping over his own feet.  
"Hey, what gives?"  
Ianto ignores him and takes out his phone. On instinct, he puts it on loudspeaker, "Hey, Suz-,"  
"Ianto," Suzie interrupts quickly and Ianto knows she's on speakerphone with the people that know her as Inspector Cate Pritchard, "I'm with Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI, Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian and Dr. Ian Wexler of Scotland Yard. I was just wondering if you got that background check yet,"  
"Ah," Ianto is about to drone on about the information they had to dig up on a murder victim's relative to keep up their cover-up of working with Suzie - Pritchard - at Scotland Yard.  
In the background of Suzie's side of the phone call, the three can hear two men and two women, one being Suzie, arguing. The room is filled with the sound of outraged shouts and then tires screeching.  
"I hate London!" A clear American accent filters through Ianto's phone. From what he can hear, the screamer seems to be a distressed man, "I hate England! I'm _glad_ we had a revolution! The roads are stupid! The weather is lousy! And the coffee! How hard. Is it. To make. A cup. Of black. Coffeeeeeee!"  
The last word trails on loudly and the three exchange looks of confusion.  
"Sorry about that," Suzie's voice is slightly strained, "That was Agent Booth,"  
"Mmm. Oh! And the American... interns came in today," Ianto stumbles over his words, momentarily forgetting that Suzie's phone is also on loudspeaker.  
"Ah, yes, Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth are American. I don't suppose they know them?"  
"Not all Americans know each other, Cate," Dr. Wexler, identifiable by his English accent, quips, "There _are_ quite a lot of them,"  
Sam snickers quietly while Ianto bids his good day and hangs up.  
"That was Suzie Costello. She's second in command, and our weapons specialist but she's in London, acting as an Inspector and making friendly with Scotland Yard and the FBI,"  
"Why?"  
"So we can hack their systems, yada, yada, yada,"  
Sam is slightly uncomfortable at the thought of helping an illegal organization but his brother and himself aren't exactly in a legal either. Choking at the implications of that thought, Sam follows quickly into what seems to be Jack's office, if Jack sitting with his feet up at the table is any clue. Ianto raises his eyebrows in a disapproving manner and Jack is quick to retract them.  
"Their equipment, sir,"  
"Of course," Jack opens a drawer and his wistful glance at Ianto as he leaves the room doesn't go unnoticed, "We'll have to get you guys weapons training,"  
"Oh, we've been... adequately trained," Dean assures.  
"That's expected, I guess," Jack stands up and hands them identical pistols, "You can get refills from Ianto. If we ever need a bigger gun or something alien to kill... something alien, we'll probably bring them along. Ianto and Owen usually use those, though," Jack places two small earpieces on the table, "That's our communication system. Have them on you at all times at work. The top button activates the network. Everyone can hear what you're saying so address the person you're talking to. If there's an emergency and you guys aren't here or at a scene, we'll call you through mobile,"  
Sam watches his brother pick up an earpiece and he copies the movement, pushing it into his ear. It fits perfectly, but it's still slightly uncomfortable.  
"Most people would miss it on first glance but you can always say it's a wireless earphone," Jack shrugs and puts his feet back on the desk, "Ianto! Coffee!"  
"Sir!" Ianto's voice comes in from another room, "You don't have to bellow!"  
"_You're_ bellowing!"  
"Shut it, the both of you!" Owen shouts.  
Dean blinks at Sam and he shrugs in return. It's going to take a long time to get used to this.

0

"What are we looking for?" Sam groans, trudging through clumod of wet leaves and mud.  
Tosh looks down at her PDA, "It's a small pyramid, with a button on its side,"  
Sam can barely see with the water drenching him to the bone. Owen, Dean and Jack walk behind them and Sam silently curses Ianto and Gwen who had been able to hide themselves in the Archives before the Rift alarm had gone off.  
He barely registers his shoe hitting something metallic because his clothes are adding an extra tonne on his weight. He picks up the small metal object and looks down at it.  
"Found it!"  
_Whoosh._  
A burst of blue flames rush upward and for a second, Sam is sure that his face will burn off, but all he feels is cold air. Tosh lets out an audible gasp of panic but when Sam looks back up, he is unharmed, save for the fact that his hair is upright. There's a moment of silence before Dean bursts out laughing and Sam notices the cold on his neck. He pouts and flattens his hair.  
Jack takes the pyramid out of his hands, "I've seen this before. It's an alien novelty, completely harmless,"  
"So we searched for two hours, in the rain, for a children's toy?" Owen huffs, exasperated.  
"Stop complaining," Tosh scolds, "Sooner we get back to the Hub, the sooner we'll be dry,"  
"And the sooner we'll all find out that we've caught the Universe's worst bout of influenza," grumbles Owen as he bags the object and follows the others to the SUV.  
Sam sneezes all the way back to the Hub and while Owen plasters himself against the door away from him, Dean wraps a gentle arm around his shoulders.  
"You okay, Sammy?"  
"I'm fine," Sam sniffles but he knows he's not because the 'fine' ends with a _nuh_ and he feels like someone has pumped tar into his nose.  
When they get back, Ianto and Gwen immediately begin babying Sam, despite them both being younger. Ianto brings him a warm cup of coffee while Gwen sits him on the couch and wraps a blanket around him. Sam's long brown hair is still unruly, and his petulant scowl makes him look like a teenager.  
"How come you guys didn't come?"  
"Ianto was archiving and I was... pretending to archive,"  
Ianto laughs and hands her a cup of coffee, "How are you holding up?"  
"It's just a cold, guys, I didn't get shot or anything,"  
"Eh," Ianto shrugs, "Jack has an impeccable immune system, Owen and Tosh never get sick, Suzie's in London, no doubt shagging that doctor, and Gwen and I recover pretty quickly. No one to annoy,"  
"That's reassuring," Sam mutters and curls up into a ball, a mean feat considering the man is tall enough to whack his head on the doorframe of the tourist office.  
Jack barks at them and sends Gwen and Tosh out to take care of a Weevil and shooes Ianto to the Archives, following him. Sam wrinkles his nose at his brother when he sits next to him.  
"I brought you soup,"  
"I don't want soup," Sam mumbles stubbornly and Dean just rolls his eyes.  
"Eat,"  
"You can't eat soup, you idiot,"  
"Then drink,"  
"Not going to work, Dean. I'm not a baby anymore,"  
"You're _my_ baby," Dean insists.  
"Are you implying that you're my father?"  
"I didn't mean it like that,"  
Sam scoffs and shakes his head, finally accepting the bowl of soup. He's about to take a spoonful but a loud screech startles him and he only just avoids spilling soup all over his lap.  
Sam looks up and gapes, "What the hell is that!"  
"Pterodactyl," Owen hums from his computer, "Name's Myfanwy. She only likes Ianto so I'd stay away from her nest,"  
"You guys have a _dinosaur_!"  
"Pterodactyl," Owen repeats.  
Sam seems a little less enthusiastic to use the invisible lift, knowing there's a lethal creature flying around the water tower. He sneezes again, which seems to upset Myfanwy but she makes her way to the nest. The Rift alarm blares loudly and Owen jumps to his feet.  
"Come on, Dean, leave your little brother here,"  
Dean is about to protest but Jack whisks them away, shouting the details loudly and Sam is left to sit awkwardly with a bowl of soup in his lap. After a few moments, Ianto comes back from the Archives and sits next to him.  
"Rift activity?"  
"Yeah," Sam mumbles nasally, "Some place called Splott,"  
Ianto snorts, "Aliens seem to like it there,"  
They talk for several hours, about nothing on particular, and surprisingly, Sam's cold begins to clear up quickly. When Gwen and Tosh arrive, Ianto is snapped out of their conversation. He glances at his watch.  
"Is that the time? I'm sorry, Sam, I have to go!"  
Sam nods and waves, "Sure, I'll just wait for Dean and stuff to get back,"  
"When Jack," Ianto pauses, "If Jack asks, tell him I have to babysit someone,"  
"Do you?"  
Ianto shifts, "Sort of? Well, see you,"  
Ianto can't seem to get out of the room fast enough. Sam pouts and watched Gwen finish paperwork and he has no idea what Toshiko is doing to her computer.  
He isn't sick anymore and his soup is starting to smell overpowering so he sets it down on the table in front of him. At that exact moment, a phone goes off and begins playing a loud tune. The three shrug after checking their own phones but the song continues to play. After a good half-hour of the annoying tune starting and stopping, Sam huffs and follows the sound. He finds the phone in Jack's office and wonders if he had left it by accident.  
_Spencer (the Fed who's almost as smart as I am - almost)_, the screen reads and Sam quirks an eyebrow. A Fed? The FBI?  
After a few moments of silence, the phone begins ringing again but this time, _Aaron (the Boss-man who has a "voice like honey". Eugh)_.  
Sam snorts and is glad to see the phone stop buzzing. Out of curiosity, he looks through the messages.

**From**: Spencer Reid  
Hey, Ianto, have you gotten off work yet?

**From**: Spencer Reid  
Ianto, answer me.

**From**: Spencer Reid  
Seriously, man, Hotch will kill me if I'm late.

**From**: Aaron Hotchner  
Yah, Reid is throwing a fit, come home.

**From**: Aaron Hotchner  
He's on the verge of tears or sth, WHERE ARE YOU?

**From**: Spencer Reid  
Ianto Jones, if you do not pick up this minute, I will destroy your coffee machine.

**From**: Spencer Reid  
That's it, I'm calling the police.

**From**: Spencer Reid  
Wait, I am the police _.

Sam scrolls through Ianto's contact list until he can find his own name, _Sam Winchester (Gigantor)_. Making a face of distaste, he tries his brother, _Dean Winchester (Less Gigantor-ish but I don't like his voice. Or his accent for that matter)_. Sam laughs loudly and pockets the phone.  
"Toshiko?"  
The woman looks up from her keyboard, "Yes, Sam?"  
"How far is Ianto's flat?"  
"About twenty minutes walk. Why?"  
"I thought I'd drop in, he forgot his phone,"  
Tosh writes an address and directions on a post-it note and passes it to Sam, "Take your coat, it's cold,"  
Sam nods and pulls on his hoodie. It almost falls off his shoulders but while the jumper's size is proportionate to its height, Sam is not, and he wishes he didn't have such a high metabolism. Lack of sleep and the varying hours at the Hub has made already prominent bones protrude even further. Sam pokes self-consciously at his ribs and wishes he had a build like his brother. The mental images of Dean naked makes Sam go bright red and he's glad when the chilly night air cools his cheeks.  
Ianto's phone goes off again, _Captain Jack Harkness_. Strangely enough, there isn't a humorous comment after that but Sam shrugs it off as being professional.  
"Hello?"  
"Ianto?"  
"No, Sam,"  
"Ah," there's a pause, and a slight strain in Jack's voice, "Am I interrupting anything?"  
"What, no! Ianto forgot his phone and I'm walking to his flat,"  
"He's already gone home?"  
"Yeah, he left an hour ago. There's these two guys that have been calling and texting him constantly though,"  
"Wait up, I'll be there in five,"  
Sam raises an eyebrow, "Okay,"

0

Sam sits down on the staircase outside of Ianto's building block. He's about to stand up and go inside himself when he sees Jack come in from around the corner. Jack smiles apologetically and half-walks, half-jumps up the stairs, entering the lobby, and then the elevator. Sam is quick to follow. Jack presses the button for the top-most floor and Sam shifts uncomfortably.  
"You come over a lot?"  
Jack blinks, "Every now and then when I need to,"  
"Need to what?"  
Jack opens his mouth to reply but the _ding_ of the elevator saves him and he strides out. Sam wonders how a man can walk so quickly but he shrugs and follows, almost jogging. When they get to Ianto's door, Jack rings the doorbell.  
"Da-_deeeeee_!" they hear from the other side of the door. Sam and Jack have equal looks of disbelief, "Do-_oooooor_!"  
The door is answered by a tall, skinny man with considerably long brown hair, in nothing but a pair of suit pants, "Hi, how can I help you?"  
Sam chokes on his spit and goes bright red but Jack seems perfectly calm, "We're looking for Ianto,"  
A small child with sandy blonde hair runs up and clings to the man's leg. He looks up at the two, and points a finger at Sam, "He's a big _dooooood_,"  
Jack snorts and the man reprimands the child, before letting Jack and Sam in, muttering, _he really needs to stop hanging around Derek_.  
"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack holds his hand out and the man smiles, "And this is Sam Winchester,"  
"SSA Spencer Reid," Spencer grabs a shirt from the couch and pulls it on over his head, "Sorry about that, we're just getting ready for something,"  
Spencer picks up the small child in his arms, a surprising feat, considering the man looks like he could barely support his own weight, "This is Jack Hotchner. His father's in the guest room,"  
Sam blinks, "Your boss?"  
"Yes," Spencer tilts his head, "How did you know that?"  
Sam holds up Ianto's phone, "Apparently he's got a voice like honey and you're almost as smart as him,"  
Spencer lets out an indignant squawk, "I _am_ smarter than him! I can read faster,"  
"No, you can't,"  
Ianto walks into the room with a towel around his waist, holding a book and flipping the page every few seconds. Spencer scowls.  
"Oh!" Ianto almost drops his book in surprise when he catches sight of Jack and Sam, "Was there a Rift alert? You could've just called me,"  
Sam waggles the phone in his hand and Ianto promptly goes bright red.  
"Ah, right,"

0

"So," Jack stops Ianto from walking out the door of his office, "Do you and your FBI friends have regular threesomes?"  
"Wh-what!" Ianto splutters.  
Jack shoots him a lewd look and is about to reply with an equally lewd comment but he's interrupted by Tosh's surprised shriek.  
"Woah! Jack! Security breach!"  
Jack and Ianto run out, guns already out of their holsters. Tosh has the alien ray-gun she had picked up from a Rift search pointed at a peculiar man with a pale tan trench-coat. The Winchester brothers are equally as fast and they raise their eyebrows at the familiar sight of Castiel.  
"Eh," Dean shrugs, "Not much kills him, so you can get rid of the gun now, Tosh,"  
It's slightly comical; Tosh is at least half a head shorter than Castiel but she's still managed to pin him to the table.  
"It's from the thirty-sixth century, guaranteed to pulverize the insides of at least two hundred and three species, including nineteen immortal species," Tosh gives a pointed look at Jack, "So at the very least, it'll hurt,"  
Castiel really begins to look scared then, and he mouths _help me_ to the two boys.  
"Okay, back it up," Sam pets Toshiko gently, "He's with us,"  
"But, but," Tosh lowers the gun and shoves Castiel away with her hip, "No rolling door alarm, no lift, no _nothing_! He just popped out of nowhere!"  
"Yeah, he'll do that," Dean shrugs and grins.  
"What are you guys doing in Wales?" Castiel finally breaks the silence, after catching his footing.  
"Catching aliens," Sam tries and Castiel coughs to cover up a snort.  
"Well, uh," Sam blinks, "This is Captain Jack, Ianto Jones and Toshiko Sato with the alien gun. Guys, this is Castiel,"  
Jack grins and towers over Castiel, "How do you feel about aliens?"  
"They don't exist,"  
"Oh, you'd be surprised," Sam sounds uncannily like Owen and Ianto shudders.  
The first thing that comes to Castiel's mind is - shapeshifters, but Jack somehow seems to read his mind, "We've dealt with shapeshifters. Nostrovites, nasty little shits,"  
"_I_ was the one who had to get the dress," Ianto argues like a petulant child.  
The second thing Castiel thinks is possession, and he mutters Latin underneath his breath.  
"What's he saying?" Jack nudges Ianto.  
"I don't know everything, I mean, despite the fact that you think I do," grumbles Ianto, clearly irritated.  
"I've never said that, when have I ever said that?"  
"Today, at breakfast," Tosh supplies and is rewarded with a scowl from Jack.  
"Yesterday, when he beat you at cards," Owen calls out from the autopsy bay.  
"Haven't you guys ever heard of sarcasm?"  
When Castiel finds no change in character, and after a little bit of digging around in their minds, (surprisingly, he finds nothing in Jack's) he realizes that aliens must really exist.  
"Well, I'm meant to keep you safe, so, uh, count me in?" Castiel gives a rare smiles.  
Tosh wrinkles her nose at the suggestion, "What? No! We don't even know you!"  
"We didn't know Sam or Dean," Ianto points out.  
"Yes, but UNIT was on our asses and it'd keep them off our backs for a while,"  
"Come on, Tosh," Dean speaks as if she were a child, "He's an angel, very hard to kill,"  
"We already have one insufferable man that won't stay dead, we don't need another,"  
"An angel?" Ianto steps back slightly, "Last I heard of them were the Weeping Angels. Snapped people's necks off and destroyed a planet,"  
"How do you know this?" Jack frowns.  
"I, uh, keep in touch with the Doctor, and his Companion," Ianto shifts awkwardly under Jack's scrutinizing gaze.  
There's a long, long awkward silence before Jack piped up again.  
"Well, Castiel, welcome to the team,"

0

**A/N:** The general rule of thumb is, anything you recognize is not mine. Please point out any grammar/spelling mistakes and plot-holes.  
**Things I've stolen/changed/added:**  
A few sentences from Little Girl Lost (Castle).  
A few sentences from Broken Mirror (Criminal Minds).  
Cameo of Cate Pritchard (Bones) as an alias of Suzie (Torchwood) who I decided to keep alive. They're played by the same actress.  
Cameo of Lieutenant-General Sanchez. My knowledge of UNIT is limited so I kept him alive (Dr. Who).  
Cameo of Seeley Booth, Temperance Brennan and Ian Wexler with a few lines from The Yanks in the UK (Bones).  
Cameo of Spencer Reid, Aaron and Jack Hotchner (Criminal Minds).  
Vague mention of the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond and the Weeping Angels even though, technically this story isn't set in that period yet (The Time of Angels, Dr. Who).  
Mentions of some Torchwood and Supernatural episodes (duh).  
Oh, and the characters I cameo-ed may come back every now and then.  
Save for the main pairings of Jack/Ianto and Dean/Sam, there'll be mentions of Tosh/Owen and Gwen/Rhys. I'm going to add in John Hart in the next part (except he won't be a psycho) because Cas just seemed so lonely by himself.


End file.
